


One Day I Will Kiss You

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: A first kiss. Pure fluff drabble inspired by Tyler Kent White’s beautiful prose.





	One Day I Will Kiss You

Castiel did not expect your kiss. There was no hesitation or warning preceding the act. No time for the angel to mount a proper defense. No chance to list all the reasons why you could not possibly love him. Nor any opportunity to reflect upon why he must not permit himself to love you. You simply grabbed the lapels of his trench coat, using them for balance as you rolled up to your tip-toes.

He felt the heat of your breath caress his face, sweetly scented like the summer breeze. Your honeyed lips trembled when they collided with his motionless mouth. Transfixed, he focused on your tightly squeezed lids – puffy, red, brimming over with tears, and closer than ever before to his astonished blues. He counted the freckles on your nose, surprised to find a barely perceptible fleck he never before noticed. He contemplated with a twinge of regret the tiny visible line of the scar marking the apple of your cheek that you acquired when his grace had been stolen and he was unable to heal you. It did nothing at all, he thought, to dim your beauty.

When your lashes fluttered open, the nearness of the multi-faceted hues of your wetly glinting irises gave him the distinct impression of being swathed in the glow of a glorious late summer sunset. Gazing into your eyes, a hint of apprehension beginning to cloud their vividness in response to his total lack of one, he remembered all at once everything he had ever wanted to say to you but could not find the words or the will to properly express.

Fingers gliding to your waist, a hand snaking to nudge the small of your back, he drew you to his chest to banish the gap between your bodies. Molding his mouth to fit yours, he recognized the unnamable long-denied feeling that made his vessel’s heart beat faster in your presence – that elating sentiment which brought a fond smile to his face any time he thought of you.

He returned your kiss with unrestrained passion and hoped you would understand why it had taken him so long. He prayed to his father that all the explanation you needed perched unspoken upon his tongue as it slid into your intoxicatingly parted mouth. No language he knew in creation summed up the unfathomable depth of his reverence for you. As you tangled your fingers into his hair, he bared the ecstasy of emotion contained in his angelic heart for your soul to hear – his profound adoration encompassed in the tenderness of a single breathless kiss.

You echoed his love in the melt of your lips and the delicate dance of your tongue waltzing with his own. The contented moan rising in your throat, acceptance of his wordless declaration, reverberated through his vessel. His divine grace rang out in blissful harmony as tingling wisps of electric song raced across your flesh, unseen wings unfurling to enclose you in their embrace.

Your kiss penetrated deeper still, dismantling his self-erected walls to shine as a brilliant light in the darkest corners of his celestial being to soothe the pestilence of regret, unworthiness, and self-doubt that rooted there – an infinite luster illuminating for him the understanding that he is enough, and the revelation that in all of creation, in the entire sum of his existence, to him you have always been the one.


End file.
